new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Awesome Beats
is the collective name to the theatrical cartoon series produced by GMAT Animation Studios. History Shorts See /Shorts Characters See /List of characters Series * Awesome Cheetah (2006-present) * Secret Agent Rodents (2006-present) * Miles and Cindy (2006-present) * series * The Zombie Family * Woodpecker-esque series * Mike the Time Traveler Fox * Super Squirrel and Hyper Squirrel * series * Abraham Koala's Laboratory * Kung-Fu Kat * Fancy Skunkette and the Crazy Rats * Panda and Crane * Dawg-esque series * series * The Nice Monkeys * The Magic Teddy Bear * Goose and Grimm-esque series * the Cat-esque series * Claude Cougar and Justin Deer * series * B.I.R.D.'s Angels * Inspector-esque series * Do-Right-esque series * Birdie, Doggy and Catso * and Muttley in Their Flying Machines-esque series * Huey-esque series * the Crow-esque series * Lulu/Little Audrey/Ed, Edd 'n Eddy/Hey Arnold!-esque series * Stan and Janice: Wizard Dogs * series * series * The Masked Rangers * Bare Bears-esque series * Sally the Magicial Mouse * The Animal Troops * series * Daltons-esque series * and Dale/Heckle and Jeckle-esque series * Captain and the Kids-esque series * and Sharko-esque series * Tracey Wolf and the Bug * series * Alien Animals in Earth * Mouse/Bimbo/Huckleberry Hound-esque series * series * Wally and Melody * Acres-esque series * The Heroic Hamsters More to be added... Spin-offs and medias TV Series * The Awesome Beats Show * Mike the Time Traveler Fox: A GMAT Production * Awesome Beats: Time to Race! * Kung-Fu Kat * The New Awesome Beats Show * Justice Beat League * Awesome Beats' Crazy Racing * The F.I.G.H.T. Files * and Dale: Rescue Rangers/TaleSpin-esque series * Yogi!/Muppet Babies/Baby Looney Tunes/Flintstones Kids/Tom and Jerry Kids-esque series * Unleashed-eqsue series Films * Awesome Beats Upon a Time series * Awesome Beats: Wackiest Than Ever Video Games * GMAT Battles * Secret Agent Rodents series * Awesome Cheetah in the Brawler Street * Miles and Cindy: Puzzle Mania! * Awesome Beats: Time Craze * GMAT Kids Racing Specials Publications Comics Home entertainment titles Theme park attractions Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', Disney's The Disney Afternoon, Nickelodeon's Nicktoons, MGM Cartoons, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons and Hanna-Barbera's The Huckleberry Hound Show because of the collection of cartoons like these before. *Most of the shorts recieved generally positive reviews, critics were praised for Promotions Food promotions See /Food promotions Home media releases See /Home media releases TV channels United States * CBS (2006-2009) * GMAT Channel (2006-present) * GMAT Kids (2013-present) * Nickelodeon (2015-2017) * Cartoon Network (2017-present) * Kawaii Box (2018-present) * Capital TV (2020-present) * WB Kids (2023-present) Canada * GMAT Channel * GMAT Kids * CBC * Teletoon * Nickelodeon Canada Mexico * Canal 5 * GMAT Channel * GMAT Kids * Disney Channel Latin America * Disney XD Latin America South America * GMAT Channel * GMAT Kids * Disney Channel Latin America * Disney XD Latin America * El Trece * Canal 13 * Señal Colombia * Panamericana Televisión * Monte Carlo TV United Kingdom * CBBC * Kix! * Nickelodeon UK * Nicktoons UK * GMAT Channel * GMAT Kids Europe Asia and Australia Licensing deals Comics *GMAT Publishing *IDW Publishing *Boom! Comics Theme parks *GMAT Parks & Resorts Toys *Sparks *Hasbro *Mattel *Lego Restaurants Video Games *GMAT Interactive *Activision *Electronic Arts *Ubisoft *Bandai Namco Games